1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for limiting resonance, that is, eliminating peaking at a system's natural frequency, especially in electronic circuits, although the methodology may be applied to other oscillating systems as well, such as mechanical systems (spring mass systems, torque-inertia systems), piezoelectric transducer systems, and clamped systems, to name a few. The prior art addresses the resonance problem by filtering; essentially, operating at frequencies above or below the resonant frequency, but not at the resonant frequency. The present invention allows a system to operate through its resonant frequency without filtering by strictly introducing gain and phase shifting as the only means of compensating for the resonant frequency. In this manner, the present invention also increases the operating bandwidth of the system.
2. Description of Related Art